Find My Way Back to You
by SnowbarryFamily
Summary: Amongst the fallen, forgotten memories and thoughts scathed away during the explosion, a once promising life of a Bioengineer from Star Labs and a CSI agent from CCPD are ripped to shreds, frozen, incinerated.. No chemical smart enough, no restraint strong enough, no tools capable of repairing the damage to her heart.. Will things ever be the way they were; Will they be 'Normal' ?
1. Chapter 1

"Barry, It's not safe" she takes him by the arm before he can leave her sight "Cait, I have to go" he watches wholeheartedly how shaken she is, a clear expression of heartbreak on her face when he storms back in the room "Caitlin." He says most serious like as she looks at him with a tear falling down her cheek, "I don't know what's going to happen to me" he looks around "to this lab" he focuses his attention back to her "to you" his words hit hard like a rock "But I do know something" he has her in tears, when he grips his hands around her face "I love you" he catches her by surprise when his lips meet with hers for what seems like the very first time "I have loved you since the first time you walked through the cortex door" he expresses "I don't care if we never get married. Babe, what matters to me is you. Marriage is just a piece of paper that tells the world were together.. but Sweetheart, what you don't realize is my world already knows I'm with you, love you -" "that I will still love you no matter the outcome" their faces still close to each others "You are my world" she pulls him into a tight hug when an alarm sounds and he has to go.

Watching him anxiously over the monitor in the cortex, it's all chaos when it suddenly goes quiet; too quiet.

Nothing is going to stop her, Caitlin runs to the pipeline, a sound of clicking heels at a fast pace when Cisco locks the doors. "I'm so sorry" Cisco catches ahold of her and apologizes but it doesn't stop her, "Cisco.." she can hear him hit against the door with his radio "No!" She shouts at him "Cisco, no!" He holds her by the shoulders as she breaks down "Open the door" she pleads "Caitlin.. I'm so sorry, It's not safe".

She's beside herself, pushing away from Cisco with a hard shove, she snatches his radio "Cait" he comes on "Barry" he can hear the fear in her voice "Cait, everything will be okay" he assures her with a glint of disbelief in his soft tone.

"Barry, I can't loose you" her voice cracks as she leans against the door "I love you"; She thought her confession would make everything better, make her feel more relieved, but for some reason it makes her feel like her heart is further drowning, "I might not be apart of it" he can see the rush of dark matter approaching him "but promise me —" "Barry stop, you're going to survive" "—I'm sorry Cait .." His line goes mute.


	2. Chapter 2

A gust of wind, flying particles of dark, insidious matter incinerating him without a chance for breath. A ring of sharp, solar lit particles dissipate over the city, falling like flakes of orange snow that exhaust themselves in the atmosphere.  
Knocked into, hard, the accelerator jarred the door that Barry no longer lay behind. Medical evacuation has star labs under quarantine; no soul said to have survived, they refuse to send a team of paramedics in to check the area.  
A vast majority of the lab was destroyed, gutted from its roots but unlike they thought.. 2 people survived. The shockwave of the erupted matter threw them backwards but they remained uninjured, or so they thought..  
Cisco picks himself up off the dusty ground, a cough clearing his throat as he brushes over and opens his eyes; Caitlin is caught in the glimpse of his peripheral vision, she's getting up. Holding her hand over a scathed wound in her hair line he helps her stand but her strength isn't ready to pursue the motion of a standing body, she won't look him in the eyes but as they commence taking a step forward she grips his hand weakly.  
"Caitlin.. you're so cold" he remarks without a second thought, she knods her head in a small motion when they're barely outside the pipeline and her energy has been pushed to the max without barely any use of basic functions.. "Cait..Caitlin, will you look at me for a second?" He asks with stomaching reason for worry "We need to get you to a doctor" he feels his hand getting colder with the longer amount of time she spends holding it "Stop" she insists with an audibly weak tone that he not draw attention to them "I'm.. I'm a.. I'm a doctor, I'm going to be —" her words makes it clear something isn't entirely okay, especially when no sooner he catches her, holding her unconscious body in his arms.  
"Over here!" He calls "Over here! She needs a doctor!" Cisco shouts with a panic, grabbing all but none of the medics attention; Carrying her closer, out of Star Labs, into a non-quarantine area and setting her down on a gurney being laid out from a newly arriving paramedic vehicle "Help her, please" they rush to her side and follow protocol; "I'm begging you, you've got to help her" her lips, with the more time shes not awake are slowly fading a pale blue..


	3. Chapter 3

Six or seven paramedics arrive to her side at once, running through their protocal start up but her temperature continues to drop. A voice is heard, "She's going hypothermic" Cisco still waits on the bylines holding his head, but it wasn't him; They watch as her vitals fall before their eyes.. 98.. 95.. 92; Hypothermic, just like he had called.  
Some addressing the wound on her head, others grabbing blankets to warm her with, her more focused doctor makes the foolish mistake of turning away from her vital monitor for just a split second; "It's bright daylight, you shouldn't be dropping temperature like this" he mindlessly speaks to her when he looks back to see her temperature continue to drop.. 89.. 86.. 83; Quit frankly, she shouldn't be alive.  
"Everybody back up" a hooded man in a wheelchair addresses the group of unwary doctors, "you, you and you" he points fingers "Get her to the hospital, Now! And here.." he throws another blanket towards her "don't let her temperature continue to drop, at this rate she may aswell be dead.." his words sound like shrapnel of metal is still falling through the air, piercing through their brains but they listen and don't hesitate. "As for the rest of you -" he points to the surrounding crowd "get out there and make yourself useful" they stand confused "go on -" he enforces "your smart, more people need your help" he makes a swiping motion with his hand and again, they listen.

 _Who was this man?_

"You" a boney finger points to cisco, "me?" Cisco looks behind him to check "yes, you" his finger drops from pointing at his chest as the man wheels himself away "follow me".

Without a second thought Cisco listens to the man behind the hidden voice, away and through the crowds he follows when he looks around to view his surroundings momentarily and no longer has the man in his sights when he turns back. "Over here" he strolls from around the corner of an alley "Who are you? Where are we?" Cisco holds his head as the hooded man stands up out of his wheelchair and turns to face him.  
He pulls his hoodie from over his head "Wells?" He says almost unbelieving "Yes, Ramon -" "I thought you -" "Yes.. No.. -" "Why?" Cisco cuts the rambling off "Why? Because my life work just killed hundreds of people, injured more -" "How did you survive? Caitlin? How did you?" Cisco is too confused to get his words straight "I'll explain it all later, but first; We have to rebuild StarLabs".


End file.
